Carolyn Ashley Taylor/Gallery
Concept artwork Creamprototype.PNG|Early sketches of Cream. Cream-the-Rabbit-Character-Sketches.png|Compilation of early character sketches. Taken from the live-stream of the Sonic 25th Anniversary event held on June 2016 in Joypolis. sonicheroes_cream_early.jpg|''Sonic Heroes'' Sonic generations 3ds art Vanilla Cream Gemerl.JPG|''Sonic Advance 3'' (ripped from the Nintendo 3DS version of Sonic Generations) Artwork Games Cream 13.png|''Sonic Advance 2'' Cream 8.png|''Sonic Battle'' Cream 16.png|''Sonic Battle'' CreamCheeseBattleSad.png|''Sonic Battle'' CreamCheeseSH.png|''Sonic Heroes'' Heroes Render Cream.jpg|''Sonic Heroes'' Cream The Rabbit.png|''Sonic Heroes'' TeamRoseSH.png|''Sonic Heroes'' Knuckles with Cream 1.png|''Sonic Advance 3'' Cream (Sonic Advance 3).png|''Sonic Advance 3'' Cream 03.png|''Sonic Advance 3'' Sonic_Riders_Cream.png‎|''Sonic Riders'' Cream ripped sonic riders zero gravity.png|''Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity'' Cream the Rabbit (SRZG).png|''Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity'' (character select screen) Cream 11.png|''Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood'' Sonic-Free-Riders-Cream-artwork.png|''Sonic Free Riders'' CreamSonic Free Riders Conversations 1.png|''Sonic Free Riders'' CreamSonic Free Riders Conversations 2.png|''Sonic Free Riders'' CreamSonic Free Riders Conversations 3.png|''Sonic Free Riders'' CreamSonic Free Riders Conversations 4.png|''Sonic Free Riders'' CreamSonic Free Riders Conversations 5.png|''Sonic Free Riders'' Sonic Free Riders Conversations 6.png|''Sonic Free Riders'' Sonic Free Riders Conversations 9.png|''Sonic Free Riders'' Cream Sonic Jump_Story.png|''Sonic Jump'' Sonic Runners Cream.png|''Sonic Runners'' CreamTheRabbit2.png|''Sonic Runners'' Carolyn Ashley Taylor 1.png|Carolyn uses her professional archery to tackle her distant opponents.|link=https://www.nick.com/mitchell The Mitchell Van Morgan Channel Sonicchannel cream.png Sonicchannel cream nocircle.png Cream and Cheese, Sonic Sticker Collection.png Cream(Modern).png Wallpaper 057 cream 02 pc.png Wallpaper_069_cream_03_pc.png Sonic Channel - Cream The Rabbit and Cheese 2011.png Sonic Channel - Cream the Rabbit & Cheese 2012.png Sonic Channel - Cream & Cheese 2013.png Wallpaper 122 cream 07 pc.png Wallpaper 136 cream 08 pc.png Wallpaper 148 cream 09 pc.png Carolyn Ashley Taylor 8.png|Carolyn's pigtail hairstyle|link=http://www.nick.com/ Carolyn Ashley Taylor (winter uniform).png|Carolyn's winter uniform|link=http://www.nick.com/ Carolyn Ashley Taylor (spring uniform).png|Carolyn's spring uniform|link=http://www.nick.com/ Carolyn Ashley Taylor (summer uniform).png|Carolyn's summer uniform|link=http://www.nick.com/ Carolyn Ashley Taylor (autumn uniform).png|Carolyn's autumn uniform|link=http://www.nick.com/ Carolyn Ashley Taylor (st. patrick's day uniform).png|Carolyn's st. patrick's day uniform|link=http://www.nick.com/ Carolyn Ashley Taylor (4th of July uniform).png|Carolyn's 4th of July uniform|link=http://www.nick.com/ Miscellaneous Carolyn Ashley Taylor 4.png|Carolyn Ashley Taylor|link=http://www.nick.com/mitchell Carolyn Ashley Taylor 1.png|Carolyn uses her professional archery to tackle her distant opponents.|link=https://www.nick.com/mitchell Carolyn Ashley Taylor 6.png|Carolyn's taking a break for a while.|link=http://www.nick.com/mitchell Carolyn Ashley Taylor 5.png|Carolyn's profile|link=http://www.nick.com/mitchell Carolyn Ashley Taylor 3.png|Carolyn is a stunning bakery genius and in the kitchen, she makes cakes very well.|link=http://www.nick.com/mitchell Mitchell Battle Main Characters-Carolyn.png|Carolyn's artwork design from Mitchell Battle|link=http://www.nick.com/mitchell Carolyn Ashley Taylor 7.png|Carolyn sitting down with thoughts in her mind.|link=http://www.nick.com Sprites and character models Mitchell Van Morgan's Game Boy Color styled sprites-Carolyn.png|Carolyn Ashley Taylor's 8-bit design|link=http://www.nick.com/mitchell Cream Waiting Left.gif|''Sonic Advance 2'' Cream Running.gif|''Sonic Advance 2'' Cream6567.png|''Sonic Advance 2'' Cream Spin.gif|''Sonic Advance 2'' Cream38.gif|''Sonic Advance 2'' cream42.gif|''Sonic Advance 2'' CreamCheese-1.gif|''Sonic Advance 2'' Avc.png|''Sonic Advance 2'' Cream dancing.jpg|''Sonic Advance 2'' Sonic Advance 2 Cream the Rabbit 2.png|''Sonic Advance 2'' 27.gif|''Sonic Advance 2'' Cream-Icon-Sonic-Advance-2.png|''Sonic Advance 2'' Acre.png|''Sonic Pinball Party'' Cream Hula.gif|''Sonic Battle'' Cur cream.gif|''Sonic Battle'' Heroes_Render_Cream.jpg|''Sonic Heroes'' Sonic Advance 3 Cream.png|''Sonic Advance 3'' Sonic Advance 3 Cream 2.png|''Sonic Advance 3'' Cream Hammer.gif|''Sonic Advance 3'' Creamrun.gif|''Sonic Advance 3'' Mission icon - Cream.png|''Shadow the Hedgehog'' Cream Rush Select.png|''Sonic Rush'' (In the Selection Mode) Cream Curr2.png|''Sonic Rush'' Cream Curr3.png|''Sonic Rush'' Cream Curr4.png|''Sonic Rush'' Cream Curr5.png|''Sonic Rush'' Cream Curr6.png|''Sonic Rush'' Cream Curr7.png|''Sonic Rush'' Cream Curr8.png|''Sonic Rush'' Cream Curr9.png|''Sonic Rush'' Cream Curry.png|''Sonic Rush'' Icon.png|''Sonic Rush'' CreamIconn.png|''Sonic Rush'' Creamiconnn.png|''Sonic Rush'' Creamiicon.png|''Sonic Rush'' Sonic-Rush-Cream-GoodLuck-Sprite-Mewkat14.png|''Sonic Rush'' Sonic-Rush-Cream-Yesthat'sit-Sprite-Mewkat14.png|''Sonic Rush'' Sonic-Rush-Cream-Sprite-Bow-Mewkat14.png|''Sonic Rush'' Cream-Sonic-Rush-Sprite-Mewkat14.png|''Sonic Rush'' Sonic-Rush-Cream-OhNo-Sprite-Mewkat14.png|''Sonic Rush'' CreamSonicColors.png|''Sonic Colors'' CreamSonicColors2.png|''Sonic Colors'' CreamSonicColors3.png|''Sonic Colors'' CreamSonicColors4.png|''Sonic Colors'' Sonic Generations (Cream profile icon).png|''Sonic Generations'' Cream & Cheese Bios.png|''Sonic Generations'' CreamnCheese SH.png|''Sonic Generations'' 2619.png|''Sonic Generations'' Cream.png|Sprite Sheet from ''Sonic Jump'' (2012) Head_Cream.png|''Sonic Dash'' CreamTheRabbitTrophy3DS.png|[[Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' and Wii U]] Creamrunner.png|''Sonic Runners'' Screenshots Sonicmeetcream.png|''Sonic Advance 2'' Sonic Advance 2 - Cutscene 4.png|''Sonic Advance 2'' Creamb.jpg|''Sonic Advance 2'' VanillaCream.PNG|''Sonic Advance 2'' Cream character select Sonic Advance 2.jpg|''Sonic Advance 2'' Sonicpinball pree32003 11 640w.jpg|''Sonic Pinball Party'' Cream get a clue Sonic Heroes.png|''Sonic Heroes'' SonicInline1.jpg|''Sonic Heroes'' Ps2 sonic heroes 19.jpg|''Sonic Heroes'' Team_Rose.png|''Sonic Heroes'' SonicCream.png|''Sonic Heroes'' SonicHeroessCream.png|''Sonic Heroes'' indexcream.jpeg|''Sonic Heroes'' SonicHeroesCream.png|''Sonic Heroes'' shrosecream.jpg|''Sonic Heroes'' Cream_Team_Rose_Sonic_Heroes.JPG|''Sonic Heroes'' Sonic Advance 3 Ending.png|''Sonic Advance 3'' Cream (Shadow the Hedgehog).png|''Shadow the Hedgehog'' Cream_SonicRush_Japanese.JPG|''Sonic Rush'' (Japanese) Cream_SonicRush_Talking.JPG|''Sonic Rush'' Cream_SonicRush_Hide_Like_A_Baby.JPG|''Sonic Rush'' Cream_SonicRush_F_is_For_Friends.JPG|''Sonic Rush'' Cream_SonicRush_Talking_Top_Screen.JPG|''Sonic Rush'' Cream_SonicRush_Leaf_Zone_Points.JPG|''Sonic Rush'' Point W.png|''Sonic Rush'' Cream wants to be friends with Blaze.png|''Sonic Rush'' Cream_SonicRush_Why_You_Dead.JPG|''Sonic Rush'' Blazecreamfriends.PNG|''Sonic Rush'' SonicCreamm.png|''Sonic Rush'' CreamSonic.png|''Sonic Rush'' CreamCheese.png|''Sonic Rush'' SonicCheeseCrean.png|''Sonic Rush'' CreamSmileGear.png|''Sonic Riders'' Cream the Rabbit calls foul.jpg|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' Cream_srzg.png|''Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity'' Cream Trophy.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' CreamM&SWOG.jpg|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' SonicCreammm.png|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' Adventure.png|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' SonicKnucklesCream+.png|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' CreamKnuckesSonic.png|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' CreamSonicKnuckles.png|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' KnucklesSonicCream.png|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' KnucklesSoniccCream.png|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' M&SOWGHosts.jpg|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' Cream Sonic Colors.png|''Sonic Colors'' vlcsnap-2014-04-01-22h26m03s14.png|''Sonic Generations'' Cream in Generations.png|''Sonic Generations'' vlcsnap-2014-04-01-22h30m35s179.png|''Sonic Generations'' Review-04.png|''Sonic Generations'' Cream using Flying in Generations.png|''Sonic Generations'' vlcsnap-2014-04-01-22h12m20s232.png|''Sonic Generations'' SilvBlazeCreamGen.png|''Sonic Generations'' Olimpic.png|''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' ToadCrean.png|''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' Cream-global-challenge.jpg|''Sonic Dash'' Sonic Dash Cream On Track.png|''Sonic Dash'' Sonic Dash Cream In mid air with effects.png|''Sonic Dash'' Miscellaneous Party Mode - Cream.png|''Sonic and the Secret Rings'' Sonic_Advance_2_-_11_Cream_&_Cheese.png|Sonic Tweet Sonic_Battle_-_05_Cream_the_Rabbit.png|Sonic Tweet Sonic_Heroes_13_Team_Rose.png|Sonic Tweet Sonic_Advance_3_10_Cream_and_Cheese.png|Sonic Tweet Sonic_Rush_-_12_Cream_&_Cheese.png|Sonic Tweet Creamtherabbit.png|Sonic Tweet Sonic_Riders_Zero_Gravity_07_Cream_the_Rabbit.png|Sonic Tweet Sonic_Free_Riders_05_Cream_the_Rabbit.png|Sonic Tweet Cream Card.jpeg|''Sonic the Hedgehog Online Trading Cards'' CreamMii.png|Cream's Mii costume from Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games Image galleries